Fluid-carrying tubes, such as gas turbine engine oil tubes, often require insulation when exposed to hot temperature environments. Insulation sheathes typically comprise a protective metal sheet that surrounds an insulating material covering the fluid-carrying tube. The protective sheathes are typically formed of separate sheet metal halves resistance welded together about the inner pipe and the insulation material. Such protective sheathes are costly to produce and sometimes present dynamic issues.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved way of heat shielding tubes exposed to high temperatures.